


Talán majd holnap

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: angst
Relationships: DickTim
Kudos: 1





	Talán majd holnap

Dick egy nehéz sóhajjal kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy a friss tavaszi délelőtt illata megtöltse a szobát. A szobát, ahol Tim feküdt közel két hete. Dick üres tekintettel figyelte az áttetsző függönyök táncát, majd megfordult, és fáradtan a fiúra nézett. Tim szinte mozdulatlan volt a fehér ágynemű puha ölelésében, csupán a mellkasa emelkedett és süllyedt, ahogy lélegzett, de azt is borzasztó lassan. Az orrából egy vékony cső vezetett ki, hogy megkönnyítse a lélegzését, a vénájában infúzió volt, a testét kötések borították. Az ágya mellett gépek sorakoztak, amik halkan, ütemesen sípoltak jelezve, hogy Tim csupán eszméletlen, de még él.  
Dick nyelt egy nagyot, ami bántotta kiszáradt torkát. Az ő hibája az egész. Ott kellett volna lennie, hogy elkapja! Az ő felelőssége, az ő kis testvére, az ő Timmyje...  
Tenyerébe temette az arcát és mély, remegő levegőket vett, hogy visszatartsa könnyeit.  
Alfred lépett akkor a szobába csendesen. Odasétált a férfihez, gyengéden átölelte a vállát és szelíden kifelé terelte.  
\- Úrfi, emlékszik, mikor aludt utoljára? - kérdezte halkan.  
\- Nincs időm aludni, Alfie - felelte Dick rekedten. - Mellette akarok lenni, amikor felébred.  
Amikor felébred. Ha felébred egyáltalán.  
\- Megértem, úrfi - felelte a komornyik együtt érzően. - Legalább egy fürdőt vegyen és harapjon valamit. Addig majd én vigyázok Timothy úrfira.  
Dick fáradtan Alfredre mosolygott.  
\- Köszönöm.  
Amint Dicket elnyelte a fürdőszoba, Damian osont be Timhez. Mellkasa előtt karba fonta a kezeit és kritikusan méregette mostohabátyját.  
Olyan, mintha csak aludna. Azt várta, hogy Tim bármelyik pillanatban felülhet.  
Sóhajtott, majd közelebb sétált az ágyhoz.  
\- Ez egyáltalán nem vicces, Drake. Kelj fel, Grayson önmarcangolása az idegeimre megy.  
De Tim mozdulatlan maradt.  
Damian egészen mellé állt, és tétován felé nyúlt. Éppen csak az ujjhegyeivel érintette meg az arcát. Tim bőre meleg volt és puha.  
\- Drake... ébredj fel... - suttogta.  
Az ő hibája. Ha hallgatott volna rá, és nem feleselt volna vele, Rednek nem kellett volna rá figyelnie, vele foglalkoznia és akkor nem zuhant volna le.  
Zajt hallott kintről, és gyorsan visszaiszkolt a szobájába, mielőtt Dick rajtakapja, hogy ott van és rájön, hogy érdekli Tim állapota.  
Dick visszatért a szobába, és amint beért, azonnal ledobta magát az ágy mellé állított székre. A kezébe vette Tim kezét, és álmodozva nézegette, mintha akkor látta volna először. Észre sem vette, hogy elmosolyodott. Ujjait lassan összefűzte a fiú ujjaival, hogy bőrén érezze a bőrét, hogy tudassa vele, ott van mellette.  
Tim olyan volt, mint egy hercegnő. Valami átmenet Hófehérke és Csipkerózsika között. Haja, mint az ében, bőre fehér, mint a hó, ajka, mint a feslő rózsa, és aludt, várva valamire. Egy csók talán tényleg felébreszti. Dick sóhajtott. Aztán felemelkedett és lehelt egy csókot Tim mozdulatlan ajkaira.  
Nem történt semmi. A feszült csöndbe csak a gépek szóltak bele bántóan emlékeztetve a valóságra. Ez nem egy tündérmese. Egy hosszú másodpercig még fürkészte a fiú vonásait, majd visszaült a székbe.  
\- Nem történt ma még semmi érdekes. Bruce tárgyal, a Joker az Arkhamben van - mesélte a fiúnak, majd hallgatta, ahogy a gép Tim lassú lélegzetével együtt kettőt sípol.  
\- Szerintem Damian benéz később is. Majd megkérem, hogy ne beszéljen macskákról.  
Csönd.  
\- Alfie rám parancsolt, hogy egyek. Mintha magamat hallanám, amikor a te gondodat próbálom viselni. - Keserűen elmosolyodott. - Tegnap vagy mikor hawaii pizzát rendeltem, mert tudom, hogy az a kedvenced. Arra gondoltam, hogy ma kínait eszünk.  
Két sípolás. Dick sóhajtott, majd előre dőlt. A homlokát Tim kézfejére hajtotta.  
\- Ugye nem bánod, ha pihenek így egy kicsit?  
Még néhány mély, reszkető levegő, de már nem bizonyultak elégnek. Könnyei utat követeltek maguknak, és Dick végre álomba sírta magát.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad


End file.
